


Dedication (Kita Shinsuke x reader)

by LiliKags



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliKags/pseuds/LiliKags
Summary: One day, you’re walking by the gym, and the twins bump into you while they’re having another one of their little competitions. You end up falling on one leg and spraining your ankle. Kita, who feels responsible for the twins as the captain of the volleyball team and somewhat their caretaker, decides to care for you while.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Reader
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

The warmth under the covers made you extremely inclined to ignore your alarm, along with the heaviness of your body. Your eyelids refused to open as your conscience flowed back into your body, the calm serenity of sleep morphing into dread. The high pitch of the alarm clock never failed to annoy you to the point where you woke up; though, that was the point, wasn’t it? You lifted the covers, taking away the enclosure of warmth you so badly wanted to stay under. 

Grudgingly, you dragged yourself to the bathroom, rubbing your eyes as you filled the cup with water. You quickly brushed your teeth and headed downstairs. Your mom had gone to work already, leaving out the bread for you to toast. Still somewhat half-asleep, you didn’t even bother to toast it. It didn’t matter, as long as you got something in your stomach, so that you wouldn’t starve to death before lunch. 

When you finished, you half-heartedly got your feet out the door, on the way to school. You lived near, so it wasn’t much to walk. The route was the same as always, and you focused on the sidewalk. Your brain refused to handle anything more complicated, and so this was what you were going to think about as you made your way to the destination you did not want to be at today. Sometimes, some pebbles between blocks of sideblock seemed more interesting than others. You didn’t know why, no one knew why, it was just the vibe that made it different. Most people, even you, wouldn’t notice small things like that normally; maybe it was the sleepiness that allowed you to see it. 

It wasn’t long until you arrived at school. You headed to your shoe locker and changed your shoes like any other day, and arrived at your classroom. You waited a few minutes for class to start as usual, and you took the time to take a quick nap. You were awoken by the homeroom bell, signaling that the school day had started. 

Class was especially boring; you didn’t know if it was the sleepiness or whether the topic was just boring. At any rate, you had something else to think about. You had intended to join another club, and you had one in mind. Your old one, (club of your choice), had disbanded this year due to a lack of members. There were basically you and (b/f/n) in the club, and having only two people in the club wasn’t enough, sadly. So, you were going to apply to the manager of the boy’s volleyball club. You could definitely become popular when you did- there was an awfully high chance, but that wasn’t really the reason for joining. Many would say you had a crush on Miya Atsumu, which really wasn’t true, but he did seem like a bit of a fun person to just hang around. The real reason was that (b/f/n)’s uncle was their coach, and he was looking for a manager this year. You almost thought that it might be a good idea for (b/f/n) to become their manager, but you then remembered that she had miserably failed at the job and quit in your first year. 

You doodled on your paper as you half-listened to your teacher give her lecture. You took minimal notes, as your hands were busy filling the page with sketches instead of words. It wasn’t like it really mattered though; the topic was pretty easy for you. By the time class had ended, your paper had been entirely filled with a few good sketches, a few miserably failed. You didn’t mind though; it was better than trying to not fall asleep at the lecture. 

You went through the day, waking up at sometime a bit before lunch, but then got sleepy again after. It was just a thing that happened after lunch. It happened after dinner too; after you ate, your motivation hid and you didn’t want to do any work. You wondered why it didn’t happen at breakfast too; perhaps it was because you were already feeling in such a way. 

After school, you made your way to the volleyball gym, to inquire about the position. You didn’t know much too about volleyball particularly, and you still had time to choose a club for this year. This was the most interesting part of the day, and it was quite interesting to say the least. You had always loved watching sports games; they were exciting, but you had always been curious to see what exactly happened behind the scenes. 

You walked on your way there, appreciating a side of the school you hadn’t really been too. Your club room for the previous two years had been on the opposite side, and you had never really gone this way. It was a nice change of view; you could definitely get used to this. As you made your way near to the door, ready with questions about the position in your mind, you could hear a few yells from the same people, and the door burst open. You could feel the two heavy bodies accidently hit you, and an unfamiliar “pop” could be heard. It happened so fast, so unexpectedly, you kind of just sat there on the floor. The yells had stopped, and you could see two players looking at you, with a face that said, “Oops… that didn’t really happen… yeah…” 

You instantly felt the pain appear, your facial expression showing it. It’ll go away soon. You attempted to stand, and you miserably failed. One of the twins, Miya Osamu, gave you a hand and a “Ya okay?”, and you took it, still failing to stand. The pain was still there, and the longer it stayed, the less welcome it was. 

“Ya better not have hurt someone,” a voice came out of the gym. You turned to see Kita Shinsuke, one of your classmates. Oh, he’s in the club. Cool. You were still sitting on the floor, and by this time, you accepted that it was difficult to get up. You heard the twins with their muffled “I’m sorry,” and they had completely calmed down from their argument. 

“I’m so sorry about that,” he approached you. “Let me take ya to the nurse’s office.”


	2. Chapter 2

Even though your ankle was hurting and swollen, the trip to the nurse’s office was actually quite pleasant, somehow. It was quiet other than the sounds of other students working on their club activities, and there was an oddly comfortable silence between the two of you. He dropped you a total of zero times, something you expected, but thinking of people and holding other people as a whole, you’d expected to be dropped. After all, in general, people are heavy. 

It wasn’t surprising that he didn’t drop you, though; he was the captain of the boys volleyball team. All they did was exercise during club, and they had longer hours than anyone else. When you got to the nurse’s office, you found it rather empty. The nurse wasn’t here, surprisingly. Kita had found a note, saying, “Family emergency. Take and use what you need.” He sets your down on one of the beds, the one by the window. You took a look outside; it had a view of the track field. You focused on the pain in your foot; you couldn’t help it. However, you still looked out the window, even envying the people running on the field. You never really liked exercising like an athlete, but it would be nice to be able to walk around however you pleased. You knew it was most likely a sprain, and you would have to walk in a brace for a couple of weeks. 

You looked over in Kita’s direction, wondering what he was doing. You saw him take a sticky note and write a short message on it, then sticking it on the desk. You figured it was a note to the nurse, whose name you never learned despite attending Inarizaki for almost three years. He then returns to you, and you ask him, “A note for the nurse?” 

“Yes, she had taken care of many of us on numerous occasions; I wanted to let her know I hope everything’s okay,” he replied. 

“That’s nice- she’ll really appreciate that,” you commented. You had heard rumors that Kita Shinsuke was cold and emotionless. Rather, he’s more quiet and caring. 

As he gets up to go to the fridge to get an ice pack, you remembered what you went there for, “Ah- I have to talk to Noriume-san about being manager-”

“Don’t worry, (l/n)-san, I’ll talk to him for you,” he offered, putting some ice into a plastic bag. 

“Kita-san, you really don’t have to-”

“Don’t worry about it.” 

“Alright, thank you.”

“No problem,” he said, coming back with the ice pack.

He watched over you as you put the ice pack on your ankle, and you sat in silence. You looked either out the window or at the clock. The seconds seemed to go by slower than usual; that was because there was nothing going on. It looked as if you were pulled away from the world; you would usually be downstairs, with your friends, doing club activities and talking. Somehow, you almost felt older, like when old people look at young children playing in the park. Perhaps it was the sense of longing- the way you wished you were out there than in the nurse’s office. 

“Oh, uhm, my things- we’d left them by the gym-”

“I’ll get them.”

“Thanks.”  
“Don’t worry about it.”

You sighed as you saw him leave the room. It was terribly awkward and silent for the last few minutes; you needed a social break from this. 

When he came back, he went straight to the cabinet and took a roll of elastic bandage from it. By that time, your ankle had numbed; it wasn’t as painful as before. He came over to you and you held out your foot; for now you just needed it bandaged before you could get yourself a brace. 

The way he bandaged your ankle was surprisingly skilled. Perhaps it was because he taped his own fingers while at practice; that’s what you assumed. When he finished, he walked over to the closet in the corner of the room and pulled out a pair of crutches. 

“She’ll let ya keep it for a couple of weeks.”

“Hm- thanks.”

You got comfortable with it- well, it wasn’t too comfortable, but it was alright. It was better than not being able to walk, at least. 

“Can I walk ya home?”


	3. Chapter 3

Silence. That’s everything that happened on the way home- it wasn’t an awkward silence, however, you would’ve liked some conversation. It wasn’t a two-minute walk, and walking in silence was a degree of awkwardness in itself. Which is why you were so relieved when you arrived at your front door. 

“Oh, this is my house, thanks for walking me home, Kita-san,” you waved him goodbye as you approached the door. As your hand approached the doorknob, you saw it move, and you moved back a little, to find your mom at the door, “Oh, (y/n), I was wondering where you were- what happened?” She first saw your crutches, then the boy waiting for you. “Oh, thank you so much for bringing my daughter home.” He waved back with a smile, and went on his way to his home. 

Your mom helped you into the house, and you sat down at the living room table.

“So, who was that?” she started- one of her “interrogations”. 

“Just the captain of the boy’s volleyball club, Kita-san,” you replied, not knowing what else to say about him.

“Hmm? What’s his first name?”  
“Dunno.”  
“Hmmm, okay. Why’d he bring you home? Is he your boyfriend?”

“No- Mom- he was just helping me out. I’d been hit by the Miya twins and he helped me out. Guess he felt responsible for them.”  
“Aww, that’s so sweet of him.”

“He was just being nice, that’s all.”

“Well, he’s a really nice boy, well raised.” 

It did seem odd, for anyone, to take as much effort for that as he did, though it didn’t seem too much out of the ordinary for Kita. However the case, it would only blossom into a strong friendship over the antics of the club, so it was nice to know there was someone to support you when you were manager for this year.


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up in the morning wasn’t an easy task when you had to wake up by a certain time. At least you were able to break down daunting tasks, like projects, into smaller, more manageable goals, but with waking up, thinking did not exist. It simply poofed overnight. 

“(y/n)! Wake up!” you heard your mom yell from downstairs. You could smell breakfast, which increased the amount you were torn between staying in bed and waking up. You really wanted to get up, but getting up sounded more and more enticing as time went on. 

5:55 AM.

“Ughh…” you turned over to the other side, knowing that you had to wake up soon. You started by stretching; it was always a good idea to stretch when you woke up. Your arms and legs had grown stiff overnight, and they needed a bit of stretching when you woke up. It really wasn’t much, but it was something to get you up and moving out of the covers. 

“(y/n)! Hurry up, oh my god, the same boy’s waiting for you outside,” your mom yelled again, after what seemed like two seconds. It really wasn’t, but time was warped until you were fully awake- which happened right when you processed what happened.

Wait- wait. WAIT A MINUTE. HE- HE’S WAITING FOR ME? HUH?! WHAT THE- Your brain suddenly switched to “awake” mode and you rushed downstairs in your pajamas, almost stumbling from the crutches. 

“Mom, what did you say?” 

“I said that he was waiting for you outside; I let him in since it’s rude to let him keep waiting there. Get changed.”

“Oh my god-” You turned to see Kita Shinsuke helping your mother out. 

“He insisted- he’s really raised very well.” 

“It’s nothing, I have nothin’ better do to anyways.”

“But what about mornin’ practice-”

“Coach let me off to take care of ya. He’s worried.” 

You blinked- you shouldn’t have been surprised though. After all, you’d been to the Kurosu’s house before (coach’s family)- (b/f/n) liked being there over her own house and would take you with her. You had talked to her last night over the phone and she came by with some (favorite cookies) for you. 

“Oh, thanks,” you looked back upstairs. “Oh, I’m going to get changed first.” 

“Yeah,” you heard him reply as you made your way to your room. 

Oh my god what in the- he seriously just came here like he comes here and he makes himself look good like- is he trying to impress my mom? It’s working? Uhm, …

This was the quickest you ever finished changing (you would think, well, the quickest you tried to change). You made your way downstairs and ate what your mom had made you for breakfast. She had made some for Kita and at first he refused, but he ended up eating with you anyways.

“I’ll be off now,” you waved to your mom.

“Take care,” she waved back, and you turned to face the road ahead of you. It started off in a comfortable silence. The two of you knew the way, and you’d gotten a bit more used to the crutches. 

“Oh, uhm, I’d like to thank you for yesterday- you didn’t have to come over this morning either. I’ll get you something tomorrow,” you said, turning away from him just a little at the end. 

“Don’t worry about it. Ya need to rest and I’ll take care of ya till yer all better,” he said, with a slight smile on his face. No one else had really seen him smile, except for the club, and you were beginning to think he really liked you. 

Back to silence. 

“So, uh, maybe tell me about the team a little? Since I’m going to be managing and everything,” you asked, just trying to break the silence. 

“Ahaha, sure,” he agreed, with a small laugh

He told you about the time Atsumu lost his phone and Kita had to find it for him. He asked ‘Samu, “Where’s my phone?” and his brother replied, “Dunno, didn’t touch it.” Atsumu was absolutely sure that his brother had taken his phone, and there ended up being a fight. Of course, Suna has it all on camera. 

“Ya totally did! Hand it over!” 

“I don’t have it; how can I hand it over if I don’t have it?” 

He told you that later, he’d found it in the changing room. 

He also told you about the time Suna didn’t show up to morning practice. The twins literally went to his house. Kita tried to stop them, but to no avail, as they had already dashed off to Suna’s house. They even made that a competition- whoever got there first wasn’t the loser. Suna awoke to loud yelling noises- the twins were mad at him for taking a video of them they didn’t like. He didn’t want to deal with them, so he called Kita and he made his way over there to smack some sense into them 

“Don’t be so loud, yer gonna wake up his neighbors,” the twins heard after they had accepted a call from Kita. 

You laughed at the stories- the team seemed so fun and it was nice to hear about them. Kita told a few more after those two, and by the time he finished, you’d reached the school.


	5. Chapter 5

“I talked to coach for ya, here’s the papers ya were gonna get yesterday, right?” you heard Kita appear by your desk. 

“Oh, yeah, thanks,” you replied, taking the papers and grabbing a pen from your pencil case. You started filling out the forms; there wasn’t much on there, so it didn’t take very long. You focused on the forms for a full minute, your mind only on these papers. You didn’t care that Kita was waiting for you; he was smart, and you figured that he knew that you were going to take a minute to finish these. Sure, it wasn’t polite to let people wait for you, but what other option did you have? Plus, you were extremely sure that Kita was okay with waiting, even though it was practice. 

“I’ll bring them back to coach,” he offered, starting to gather the papers, which were laid out on your desk.

“No, no, it’s fine. I can bring them. I’ll put them in my backpack and bring them to coach myself,” you insisted, gathering the papers yourself.

“Alright,” he gave in. “Let me take ya there.”

“I’ll take you up on that.”

You slowly but surely made your way to the gym, Kita pointing out some things to keep in mind of. You listened, but also made sure to be observant in your surroundings. He matched his face with yours, which you definitely appreciated. You hated getting left behind, in just about anything, and it’s not like you could run in this state. 

When you arrived, you spotted the coach and handed the paperwork to him, and he thanked you. You had time, now that you didn’t have any other clubs- and the homework wasn’t that bad today either. It was just a few textbook pages and worksheets, nothing you couldn’t get done by the end of the day. 

“Do ya think I could stick around a bit and watch?” you asked, wanting to get to know the team more. 

Coach nodded, and Kita answered with a, “Sure.” 

So, you made your way to the bench by coach. A few players had noticed you by then, but coach told them to focus on practicing. Guess he wanted to announce it at the end, perhaps. During that time, coach told you more specifics of the job; after all, you’d need to know how exactly it was going to work. You took out a notebook, one you actually used for doodling, and wrote down whatever you felt needed writing down. He described what exactly you’d need to do before starting out with helping the team. You figured you had a good grasp of volleyball from phys ed class, but he suggested you do some research on it. He described the different activities you’d be doing, such as refilling water bottles and such. He pointed to the locations you would need to know, and he explained them in detail. 

You caught a couple of players looking your way, and you signaled them to keep practicing. It mostly worked; you knew you were being respected, and you liked that. At times when they wouldn’t listen, aka Atsumu being distracted by the fact that they would get a manager, Kita would tell them to, “Go back to practicin’.” 

When being on the court, naturally, there is the risk of being hit by the ball. You would need to be able to protect yourself from stray balls, and that was a skill you hadn’t necessarily acquired just yet. You noticed Kita had been strangely close to you; you figured he’d be going around all places of the court and making sure everyone was on track. You wondered why, but you didn’t think much of it till you realized why. 

Bam. The sound of a volleyball’s course changing by a player. It caught you by surprise, definitely. Serves can go miles an hour, zooming in front of you. You had no idea how they could be so fast, how their arms haven’t been ripped off yet. The respect for the players greatly increased, especially the one who protected you- their team captain. 

Later, when practice ended and you were much more familiar with the position, you were formally introduced to them as their manager. While the paperwork wasn’t yet approved, there was no reason that it wouldn’t. 

You found yourself laughing with the goofy players, and they were really happy to see you. They never really knew you before, but they loved talking to you more and more. Perhaps it was because you were their manager now; you didn’t know.


	6. Chapter 6

“(Y/N), I’m staying over for the night,” (b/f/n) stated, a smile forming on her face.

“Sure,” you agreed. This was pretty normal; you’d known each other ever since you could remember and (b/f/n) spontaneously coming over had been happening since forever. It used to happen all the time when you were kids. She’d come over to play and end up staying the night, and your mom would have to end up calling her mom about it. It happened so often that neither of them got surprised anymore; it became the norm.

Lots of people mistaken you as sisters. After all, the two of you acted like them. You fought, you made up, you shared secrets, and you poked into each other’s lives. You always did your homework together, and you were study buddies. (But also professional distractions) 

(b/f/n) loved hearing stories. She loved writing them too. She loved peeking into other people’s lives, saying, “This is research for the story ‘m writin’, shush.” You figured that watching people be people was the best way to learn about how people work, but human decency also existed- maybe not for (b/f/n) sometimes. At least she didn’t expose what people did outside their school life. 

“Hey, (Y/N), I’ve got a serious question for ya.”

“Hm?” you went back to looking at your phone. The two of you were on your bed, scrolling through (site) and laughing about the things you found funny. These were quality times, just chilling with (b/f/n). 

“Okay, context. Once I start it, yer going to know what I’m talkin’ about.” 

“Mhm.”

“I saw you walkin’ with the boy’s volleyball captain yesterday.” 

“Uhhhh, it’s really not-” You knew what she was implying. 

“I haven’t finished yet, shush.”

“And, what’s your relationship with him?”

“Uh, he’s my helper?” 

“Helper. Helper. (Y/N), you’re the helper.”

“I know, I know. Just that he’s been helping me a lot.”

“Oh? Why? I thought that it was the Miyas that caused yer injury. If anyone, thought it’d be them.”

“They’re too irresponsible. Kita feels responsible for them, so he’s been taking care of me.”

“Oh, okay…”

“You’re getting ideas.”

“No, I’m not, I didn’t say anythin’.”

“Nah, but I know you are.”

“(b/f/n), can you get the door for me?” you heard your mom yell from downstairs. She was cooking dinner, so it was understandable that she couldn’t get the door. You were still injured, so it was best that you didn’t move so much. So, (b/f/n) it was. Your mom didn’t like having guests do what she would have to do, but (b/f/n) practically lived there a third of her life, so she could hardly be considered a guest at this point. 

“Hi, who’s this- oh! You’re Kita, right, from the volleyball team?”

“Yes,” he looked around, presumably for (Y/N). “Is (Y/N) alright?”  
“Yeah, she’s fine! And those are for her, right? I’ll give them to her.”

“Thanks. Have a good evening.”

“You too! Cya at school!” (b/f/n) waved goodbye, and Kita returned it.

“(Y/N), this man’s a literal keeper.”  
“Huh?”

“He came by and brought snacks. If he didn’t like you so obviously, then I would totally try to go for him.”

“I-”

“And like, they’re your favorites too, wow. Must’ve asked uncle.”

“Mhm, he’s just being nice.”

“This is why I say you’re oblivious, (Y/N).”

“Shut.”


	7. Chapter 7

It wasn’t long until the papers had been approved. After all, they just needed to be signed by the school and whatnot, however the process was. So, it really wasn’t long until you were officially welcomed to the team as their manager. Even then, they already considered you their manager- they’d known that it was coming up, and as a group, they were excited for you to join them. You were still injured, but that was okay. You still attended practice, to get used to the new environment. You mostly just sat on the bench next to coach though, in order to let your ankle heal. 

You took the time to observe the team and learn what they were doing. After all, they were national-tier players- of course they’d be good. More than enough times, you worried about their arms being ripped off. Even though you were learning steadily from watching and asking some questions during practice, you started studying it at home too, looking things up on the internet and sometimes asking some people for help. You didn’t really know, but it was probably the passion of the players that you had caught. Passion is quite contagious. 

Even with long practice hours, you found yourself studying volleyball instead of some useless history facts. Well, you couldn’t blame yourself. Volleyball was so much more interesting, rather than some history you wouldn’t use in the future. Plus, you were going to need to know that information anyways. 

Whenever you were stuck on something, or had some sort of question that needed to be answered, you’d call Kita. You’d gotten his number first, since he was always taking care of you and was the one you were closest with. In all honesty, you started calling him for other things too, like help with math or Japanese or whatever subject you were having trouble with. Kita would always promptly answer the phone and help you out; you couldn’t express just how grateful you were. 

“Oh, hey, Kita-san, could you help me out with the lab?” 

“Yeah, ‘ll be there.”

Okay, you didn’t know he would actually come to your house to help out with the science lab. He didn’t need to walk all the way to your home to help you out- even if it was a more hands-on activity. Okay, now you were starting to realize it was kind of weird that he was so dedicated to you- you specifically. It was kind of like you were absolutely more important than everything- which totally blew your mind. You didn’t know why he liked you so much, but you were definitely grateful that he did. You’d grown to depend on him for a lot of things, and it would be difficult without his help.

“(Y/N), where are you going?”

“Huh? I’m not going anywhere; I’m waiting for someone.”

“Who are you waiting for?”  
“Kita-san, he’s going to help me with the lab. Ugh, it’s so annoying.”

“Aw, he’s so sweet. I’ll have to invite him to dinner then for helping you out.”  
“I-”

You heard him knock on the door, “Oh, Kita-san, thanks for coming over.”

“No problem.” 

You were literally more productive doing the project with Kita than the entire rest of the day. It was like a brain switch turned on, saying, “Okay, let’s go, next, I get that, I get this.” It was actually almost fun, getting thing after thing done without it feeling extremely dragging. Perhaps you were “on a roll”. 

When the two of you came down stairs into the kitchen, your mom invited Kita to dinner, and he accepted, surprisingly. Perhaps he wanted more time with you- you didn’t try to confirm.

What really surprised you the most was that your mom and Kita could talk for hours. You didn’t know why, maybe it’s because he was raised by his grandmother? And perhaps it was because they could do all the house chores really well? Maybe it’s the way that he thought- it seemed awfully similar to your mother’s. They seemed to agree on so many things, things that you never really thought about. 

Maybe Kita and your mom could become best friends.


	8. Chapter 8

You didn’t know that two weeks would go by so fast- especially when you were injured. You thought it’d go by really slowly, especially with the broken ankle. Well, it wasn't’ broken broken, but if it didn’t allow you to walk, wasn’t it the same as being broken? That would make moving around much more tiring. However, you did get a break from a lot of things from that, like some after school classes you had been taking. After all, it was best you didn’t move much. 

Now that you’d rested for a couple of weeks, you felt pretty refreshed. Your body felt great- you’d gotten a lot of rest and your body was all healed up. Rests were absolutely fantastic- that was the lesson of the injury. You didn’t want to admit it, especially to others, was that you’d become really close with Kita. Just hanging around with him made you much more comfortable with him. It was actually really easy to- he just had that vibe that said “You can talk to me, I won’t judge.” And you ended up telling him things that you wouldn’t tell your friends- except for (b/f/n), of course. Well, some of them not (b/f/n), because you knew she was going to do something with the information, of course. She’d say, “Well, you told me it, so I’m going to do something about it.” 

“(Y/N)!” you heard (b/f/n) yell into your front door. She just never knocked; she just yelled and expected you to answer it. 

“What?” you opened it for her, letting her in.

“I’m staying over tonight!” she declared, making her way over to the kitchen for some snacks. 

“Okay,” you agreed. It’s not like she spontaneously came over every week anyways. “We got cookies.”

“Whoa! Awesome!” she took one of them and ate it in three bites. 

“I-” 

“(Y/N), they’re literally the best cookies I’ve ever had- where’d you get them?” 

“Oh, Kita brought them over; he said he made them himself.”

(b/f/n) finished her cookie and started walking to your room without a word. This meant one thing: she was going to talk to you about something that could change your life- and you had an idea of what it was. You weren’t really sure what to say- but (b/f/n) would help you figure it out.

“Listen,” she started off, taking a seat on your carpet and giving you time to close the door and sit in front of her. “This man is serious about you.”

“… Seems like it.”

“Then go for it!”

“Mhm… but-”

“But what? Do yourself, and him, a favor.”

“What do you mean, a favor?”

“Just ask him to date you, oh my god.” 

“But-”

“It’ll be worth it. Plus, if he really loves you, then he’ll treat you right. If you stop loving him, you can break up with him. It literally won’t be the end of the world. If I’m wrong and he doesn’t like you that way, you can boss me around for an entire week and get back at me for that dare from last month.”

“… Fine.” 

You brought out your phone, ready to say something to him. You knew it was going to happen eventually, but were you ready? No. Were you ever going to feel ready? No. You typed in whatever came to mind, and you hovered over the “send” button. 

(Y/N): Hi, Kita-san, I really like you, will you be my boyfriend?

The minute he took to reply felt like hours. You could feel (b/f/n)’s breath over your face as she looked over from behind, anticipating an answer. You could feel the itches that needed to be scratched and hear the hands of the clock move.

Kita Shinsuke: Yes.


End file.
